


Little Star

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: It’s the small moments that matter





	Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Bee

The clock ticks to 11:00 P.M. and you nearly cry from relief. It’s a premature celebration and you know it, something in the back of your mind is still on edge that any minute now, you’ll hear the small cries from across the hall and this night will not be the first your baby sleeps completely through. But there’s progress so far, you note, watching the red digital numbers add another minute; your previous record had been 10:40, and that extra twenty minutes will be much appreciated in the nights to come.

You relax back into the covers and the arms wrapped around you shift to accommodate the position, Soonyoung sighing and nuzzling into your hair. You bring one arm back to wrap around his shoulder, pulling him closer to you while the other goes to rest on your stomach. Nights like these, quiet and content, have become rarer since the birth of your little girl, not to mention Soonyoung’s busy schedule and late training nights that sometimes prevented him from coming home at all. So you lay back, for now, relishing in the tranquility and the soft snores coming from your husband, and shut your eyes, ready to sleep.

Of course, you spoke too soon.

You’re roused from the frustratingly light doze you had drifted into by the beginnings of muffled whines you’ve become great at picking up on. You can’t help but groan, starting to untangle yourself from sheets and limbs when a hand comes out to stop you, pushing down on your shoulders while the rest of him swings his legs over the side of the bed.

“I got her,” Soonyoung mumbles, sleep clinging to the end of his words as he straightens out his shirt and rubs his eyes. You watch as he quietly shuffles out of the room, disappearing down the hall toward where the nursery was. You hear one cry, two, and then Soonyoung’s soft voice saying something you can’t make out from your bedroom. When your daughter goes quiet and you can’t hear anything else, you let the strong pull of sleep lure you back in, snuggling into the pillow beside you.

You wake up with a start and immediately reach over for Soonyoung. Your hands grasp only at soft bed sheets and you stir, glancing toward the clock on the nightstand next to you. It shows that thirty minutes have passed since he left to check on your daughter, so you pull yourself out of bed and wrap a blanket around yourself, venturing toward the other bedroom.

When you peek around the doorway, Soonyoung isn’t anywhere to be seen. It’s when you lower your gaze that you find him, sitting on the floor in front of the baby’s crib. You walk over with careful, light steps, settling in beside him and leaning your head on his shoulder. He doesn’t look over, just wraps an arm around you and sighs.

“She went back to sleep,” he mumbles. You nod, watching as the little girl moves her fist in her sleep, unaware of her parents sitting in front of her.

“Y/N,” Soonyoung whispers, and you take your eyes off the baby to glance up at him, “I’m scared.”

“How come?”

He blinks, unease settling into his gaze as he looks down at the floor, “Are we doing this right?” You shift so you’re leaning further into his side and he can easily hold onto your arm, “All of this, there’s so much to keep track of… she’s so small.”

“Soon, it’s ok, I think we’re doing alright so far.” Your daughter yawns in her crib and you both watch as she rubs her closed eye and settles again. Just like her father. “I’m scared too, we’re still young parents. But we’re gonna get through it together.”

“Yeah?” His voice is back to being calm and you feel him relax against you.

“Yeah.” Tilting your head up, you place a soft kiss under his jaw.

He slightly smiles, “She’s just so perfect.”

“She takes after her father.” You grin, going to nuzzle into his shoulder and yawning instead.

“Sleepy?” he asks, readjusting the blanket around your shoulders so it’s more secure. You nod, giving another glance to the sleeping infant before standing, Soonyoung following behind you. Both of you blow a kiss to your little girl and you let Soonyoung turn on the small projector near her crib, illuminating the ceiling in a myriad of constellations. It had been a gift from Joshua, inspired by his own star projector that your daughter had instantly fallen in love with, as you had.

Soonyoung’s arm brushes against your own as you head back to your bedroom, already half asleep by the time your back to lying on the mattress. He wastes no time in getting you back into his arms, his own resuming their position wrapped around your waist with his nose nuzzled into the back of your neck. You giggle at the tickle and you feel him smile too, mumbling a “good night” before going quiet.

“Soon,” you whisper, waiting for a moment until no reply comes, “I’m happy it’s you.”

Apparently, he was awake, as he stirs some and lifts his mouth away from your skin, “what?”

You shift so that you’re facing him, and bring your hand up to cup his cheek, “It’s you. We’re not perfect, but there’s no one else I would want to raise our children with.”

“You’d raise our children with someone else?” He pouts and you lightly slap him in the chest, “Ow, ok, ok,” he captures your hands in his own and brings them up to place light kisses against your skin, “It’s you, too. You’re both my whole world.” He says, leaning over to press a real kiss to your lips. A small smile interrupts his action and he mutters, “I love you” under his breath.

“I love you too,” you mutter back, giving him a final peck on the nose before shifting back around to your original position, cuddling and his arms around your waist. You fall asleep for the third time, wrapped up in the warmth and safety of each other, it stays that way for the rest of the night.


End file.
